


Yes-Man

by KissingLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Changing POV, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, self imposed challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingLizard/pseuds/KissingLizard
Summary: When Victor tells Yuuri that he says "no" too much Yuuri challenges himself to say yes to any opportunity for 24 hours.





	

Yuuri lay on his back in his bed in his childhood bedroom. The clock on his nightstand ticked softly, waiting for 6AM to arrive to start ringing. Despite it still being over half an hour before the clock was to wake its owner, Yuuri was awake. After a fitful night, during which he woke up several times Yuuri had found himself awake just after five in the morning and he wasn't about to fall back asleep. Instead of getting up and starting his day early Yuuri had chosen to lay on his back and stare at his ceiling. Through a slit between the curtains early morning light filtered in, making it just bright enough inside the room for Yuuri to see the shapes of his furniture.

Yuuri knew what had kept him up, and with a fitful sigh he surrendered to it, ready to be pulled along the roller coaster that was his anxious brain.

It was Victor. It was always Victor.

Yesterday the duo had spent the evening training on the ice rink like they normally did. It had seemed uneventful. Yuuri had practiced his set, paying special attention to his free leg as per Victor's instructions. Afterwards they had returned to the Katsuki family residence and hot spring. During their bath in the public bath things had taken a turn. Whilst the duo's conversations had been pleasant all day a single remark had reached Yuuri's ears and had stuck inside his brain from then on.

“It wouldn't do you any harm to say yes to an opportunity once or twice, you know,” Victor had remarked. “You are always so apprehensive to try new things and put yourself out there. You can achieve greatness Yuuri, if only you'd say _yes_ to an opportunity for once.” Victor had reached for Yuuri's hand as he said it, a kind smile on his pale lips and his bright eyes inspecting Yuuri's as he attempted to positively influence the Japanese figure skater.

Yuuri had let Victor take his hand and had let him squeeze his fingers together encouragingly but he hadn't reciprocated. He had looked back into Victor's sparkling eyes and blinked. He hadn't answered and Victor had accepted Yuuri's silence. After a moment of shared silence Victor had started speaking again, casually changing the subject to the new drama series they had started watching. Yuuri had quickly been sucked back into the conversation and the remark hadn't returned to his mind till he declined Victor's offer to spend the night in the same room. Victor had shrugged, not being surprised by Yuuri's choice. Yuuri declined every evening.

Yuuri had hopped into his own room after that and when the door had closed behind him Yuuri had sat himself down on his bed. He slowly got ready to bed and attempted to settle down, but sleep couldn't find him for a long while.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again in the morning his brain hadn't found another topic to focus on. Despite his attempts to not think of the remark he couldn't deny that Victor was right. Many possibilities for new experiences scared him and his first response to any opportunity was _no_. He'd been four years old when his mother first called him a naysayer and since then this had been a recurring trend. Yuuri lifted his hand above his head and sighed before dropping the appendage on his face in frustration. How was he ever going to get anywhere in life if he said no to everything? If Victor had given him a chance to decline his offer to train him he probably would have declined. Yuuri swallowed thickly and removed his arm from his face. His eyes growing big with the realization that he would have turned away his biggest idol turned coach, inspiration, and the center of his affection.

If Victor hadn't worked his way into his life where would Yuuri be now? The thought frightened him and instead of going down this depressing rabbit-hole of a path Yuuri shot up in bed. The blankets went flying as Yuuri put his feet on the floor, got up and opened the curtains in one swoop. As he looked at the sun crawling upwards from the horizon he took a deep breath.

Victor was right, saying no to everything wasn't going to get him anywhere. So to break with this habit he would go against every instinct he had, for at least a day.

Yuuri grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and set them on his nose. The glass inside the thick frames shone in the morning sun and emphasized the determined look on Yuuri's face. Whatever opportunity would cross his path today, Yuuri would say _yes_! No matter what, Yuuri Katsuki was going to grab onto any opportunity that arose.

Yuuri grabbed a permanent marker from his desk and scribbled _SAY YES_ on the palm of his hand. He took a moment to experience the marker's fumes and the message on his hand before he closed his fist and stormed out of his room to get his day started.

For a few hours Yuuri barely had to remind himself to _not_ be himself. So far the biggest difference was that he had eaten a slightly bigger breakfast because his mother had asked him if he had wanted seconds. Victor had shot Yuuri a disapproving look when his mother refilled his bowl but he had accepted Yuuri's choice when the man had started guzzling his breakfast with so much gusto that Victor couldn't help it when a smile crept onto his handsome face.

The first challenge Yuuri faced during his 24-hour life-changing experience happened in the afternoon near the end of practice. Yuuri sat next to the ice, leaning heavily on his knees and breathing deeply. Behind him he heard Victor approaching. A bottle of chilled water was pressed into Yuuri's shoulder and he took it from Victor. “You're working hard.” Yuuri popped the cap of the bottle and took several gulps of chilled mineral water before he lifted the bottle from his lips. He hadn't caught his breath enough to speak back so Yuuri grunted at his coach in agreement.

“You're doing well. I think we could wrap it up for today. We haven't been at it as long as normally, but today's practice is very hard on you.” Yuuri grunted again and he rubbed at his thighs, feeling his muscles tremble with overexertion.

Victor sat himself down next to his pupil, swung one leg over the other and leaned back.

“Or do you want to keep going?”

Yuuri opened his mouth, ready to tell Victor that he was tired but then he remembered. For a moment everything seemed to slow down. Yuuri could feel his heart beat in his ears. The air around them seemed to tingle with sudden tension and the voice in Yuuri's head begged him to please say no, to let his legs rest. Yuuri's leg muscles quivered within their tight confines. Yuuri turned his head and inspected Victor. Victor's hair was unruly from the training and a soft rosy tint colored his high cheekbones. The man didn't seem to be paying attention to Yuuri, despite the conversation they were holding. His ocean blue eyes were staring off in the distance, focused on one of the windows

“Yes.”

Victors head turned towards Yuuri at high speed, his eyes caught Yuuri's dark gaze and Victor's eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri couldn't get himself to expand on his answer because in reality he definitely did not want to keep going, but here he was.

“Okay.” Victor answered, sweeping his eyes over Yuuri in surprise before he pushed himself back up to his feet. “Let me know when.”

Yuuri hung his head in defeat for a moment before he got up with a grunt. They set back to work and for almost another hour Yuuri practiced till he fell over so often that Victor decided to call it quits. When Yuuri slowly rode towards a bench to take of his skates Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri in a comforting hug. Yuuri sank into the embrace and sighed. He was exhausted and if Victor was willing to hold him Yuuri was ready to take a nap where they stood.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor as he spoke “Good work today.” Yuuri nodded and pressed his face back into Victors designer shirt. Both men seemed reluctant to let go, but eventually they pulled apart. Yuuri sank down on the bench again and took his skates off his aching feet. Yuuri leaned back against the low wall behind the bench once his feet had regained their freedom and he carefully moved his toes, feet and ankles. Next to him Yuuri felt Victor sit down, and compared to Yuuri's exasperated sprawl the man seemed a picture of grace as he sat upright and with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

Victor's icy-blue gaze traveled over Yuuri's body, taking in his pupil's exhaustion. Victor was often unfocused, but he didn't have to concentrate to see how hard Yuuri had worked. The young man was laid back against the wall, his legs sprawled wide open, hanging limply onto the floor. The shirt Yuuri was wearing stuck to his back, showing the muscular lines of his back though the dark fabric. Victor's eyes traveled across Yuuri's back, following his spine where the shirt clung close enough to his skin for Victor to see it.

“You've worked very hard, Yuuri.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. He took his glasses from his nose and mushed up his hair, attempting to make it stop sticking to his sweaty scalp. “It feels good though, when it burns in your body.” Yuuri inspected his glasses for a moment and his eyes swept up shortly, meeting Victor's. Their gaze held. Victor stared into Yuuri's dark eyes, noticed a drip of sweat slowly traveling down from Yuuri's hairline, down his cheek towards his chin, where the droplet hung till Yuuri swallowed. The movement accelerated the bead of sweat and in a fluent movement it glided down his throat till it was out of sight under the hem of Yuuri's shirt. Meanwhile Yuuri inspected Victor's eyes, saw them moving down his face and neck and then back up till their eyes held contact again.

It was Yuuri who looked away first. He turned his head ever so slightly and slipped his glasses back on. When he sat up straight again he smiled at his coach.

“Please tell me it's lunchtime now.” Yuuri's joking tone changed the mood and the hand Victor then placed on Yuuri's shoulder was kind and comforting. Yuuri was hot under Victor's fingers, even with the shirt between them.

“Let me take you out for lunch Yuuri, my pay. I won't let you say no this time-”

“Okay.”

Yuuri's answer was so curt it made victor blink. His vision cleared and inspected Yuuri again.

“I would love to have lunch with you, Victor. Let me clean up quickly and I'll join you.”

Yuuri collected his skates and made his way towards the locker room, leaving Victor behind, shocked and worried. The Yuuri he knew wouldn't accept this offer and instead ask him to return home to eat the food Yuuri's mother had prepared. The Yuuri that had just accepted his offer had to be someone else, maybe an imposter. _Or maybe_ , Victor thought to himself, _something is wrong with Y_ _u_ _uri. I must keep my eyes on him._

When Yuuri met Victor in the lobby he disregarded the Russian's squinted look and they left together. They decided to walk to the cafe Victor had chosen for them and sank into comfortable conversation till they arrived. When they sat down next to the window their conversation continued as if undisturbed. Where the duo had started by reflecting upon that day's training the conversation quickly shifted towards stories of Victor's homeland and the friends he'd left behind. Yuuri was a good listener which was a quality Victor adored in the man. When he was speaking, Yuuri would gasp, agree or add to the story at appropriate moments, but Victor never felt as if Yuuri interrupted him. The conversation flowed easily and he promised Yuuri to bring him back to Russia soon to meet his friends and family.

Food was ordered and arrived fairly quickly as conversation shifted. The two men spoke of their interests, the movie they'd watched together the night before and the books people had been recommending them. The mood was lighthearted and Victor had forgotten his distrust of Yuuri's actions that morning before he'd finished his coffee. To his surprise, Yuuri accepted the waiter's offer to bring them a glass of wine, but since Victor had accepted first he didn't think anything of it. After they'd finished their food Victor nurtured his glass of wine for a while longer, but when the clock in the corner of the cafe chimed and reminded them it was already 4 in the afternoon Victor excused himself from the table to use the restroom before they'd start their short venture home.

Yuuri smiled to himself whilst he waited for Victor to return. Despite the hard work out he'd gotten that morning he was really enjoying his day. His legs were getting sore as he sat, but he figured a warm bath would soothe his discomfort. It had been a long time since they'd been able to speak so freely.

Because most of the time they spent together was used to train and prepare for competitions today felt refreshing. Yuuri was reminded that Victor wasn't just his coach, they had a lot in common and could share feelings and thoughts more freely in this setting. Yuuri closed his eyes, the way Victor would keep his eyes on him only as he spoke made him feel warm inside. When Victor made time for Yuuri it was as if everybody else on the world didn't matter to him at all. The world around them would fade away till it was just them. Victor with his kind smile and his calm eyes and the conversation that lived between them.

“Excuse me sir?”

Yuuri was ripped from his thoughts by a young waiter, dressed in a titanium-white dress shirt, who stood next to the table and looked at him expectantly. Yuuri gaped at him, not yet fully back into reality.

“Yeah?” Yuuri managed awkwardly, he wondered if the man had been speaking to him, but he'd been so deep in thoughts he wouldn't have noticed if he had.

“I was asking you if you were ready to pay?”

Yuuri sat up and scraped his throat. He checked the hallway that led to the restrooms. Victor wasn't returning yet, but then again the man took so much time to look his best that it wasn't unusual for a restroom visit to take quite a while.

“No, well my companion isn't-” Yuuri fell silent. There it was, he'd done it. _He said no_. His expression warped into one of discomfort and understanding. The waited caught onto his costumer's inner battle and nervously looked from the man to the empty seat on the other side of the table.

“Should I come back in a few minutes?”

“No! Er, I mean. No.” The man at the table had gone pale and spoke as if he'd suddenly felt sick.

“Let me grab my card... I'll pay.”

With great regret Yuuri moved and took his credit card from his bag and offered it to the waiter who took it carefully. As the waiter left Yuuri placed his head in the table. Victor had been the one to choose the restaurant. Victor had expensive taste. Victor had a big bank account.

Yuuri had none of those things. He listened to the heels of the waiter against the tiled floor as he walked away with his card. Yuuri felt like crying, he'd been so careful with his money for the past few months and there it went. This self-imposed challenge was his financial end.

Only a few minutes later Victor returned from the restroom, fresh-faced and optimistic. He turned away from the table he and Yuuri had been eating at and walked straight to the counter. He pulled his brown leather wallet from his pocket and flashed a dazzling smile at a well-dressed young waiter. “I would like to pay for my companion and me please?”

The waiter looked up from the glasses he had been carefully polishing till they sparkled like diamonds.

“Your bill has already been paid, sir. Your friend paid in full.”

Victors eyebrows shot up in surprise and he turned slowly to inspect Yuuri. The Japanese ice skater sat in his seat, hunched over with his forehead on the table. Victor carefully walked over to the table.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri shot up and gawked at Victor over his shoulder but remained silent.

“You paid for lunch?”

Yuuri was silent for a moment, his eyes skittishly moving around the restaurant before they settled back on Victor. “I did.” Yuuri admitted sounding strangely regretful.

Before Victor could inquire about Yuuri's reason to do so, the younger man had grabbed his coat and bag and stormed towards the exit with so little grace it would be hard to believe to anyone that he was a professional figure skater. Victor collected his things quickly and followed Yuuri.

Their trip toward the cafe had been filled with comforting conversation and lingering touches. The trip back home was anything but. Yuuri sped home at a high speed and Victor couldn't do anything but pursue him, taking large steps to keep up with Yuuri. They didn't speak a word, Victor couldn't get a word in. They didn't touch, Victor couldn't even walk next to Yuuri. Instead he followed him, riding his tail. Victor attempted to inspect Yuuri, as he was worried for him. His behavior had been strange all day and even though Yuuri had eaten well during lunch Victor couldn't help but wonder if Yuuri was sick.

Their walk home was awkwardly fast. Yuuri walked at an extremely brisk pace close to jogging, only stopping for red lights at crosswalks and a woman who asked him for a donation to help a teaching program for visually impaired children. Yuuri agreed to help the program and Victor watched him fish the last few yen coins from his wallet and drop it in the woman's palm. Victor had never known Yuuri was someone that could spare much money for charity, he had always thought Yuuri to be sort of frugal. But then again, Yuuri had pretty awful eyesight himself. It wasn't uncommon for him to walk into doorways and walls when not wearing his contacts or glasses so Victor figured the cause was important to Yuuri.

Victor took out his own wallet as well and handed the woman some of his own money with a charming smile, which left the woman gushing. When Victor turned to discuss their good deed with Yuuri he found him already continuing homeward. Shocked at this unusual behavior Victor returned to following Yuuri home. When they reached the hotel and spa Yuuri locked himself into his room exclaiming that he needed some time for himself.

Victor accepted this and busied himself for a few hours before he carefully knocked on Yuuri's door. “Yuuri? Let's visit the baths together!”

\---- 

As soon as Yuuri had paid for their lunch he decided that going home and locking himself in his room would be a great plan to avoid further self-harm. If he just ran to his room and locked the door behind himself nobody could ask him to do shit that he wasn't allowed to decline. A small voice in his head said to Yuuri that he had imposed this challenge upon himself and that he could easily drop it and nobody would know he'd failed, but that voice was aggressively shoved aside because Yuuri is not a quitter! This he told himself the entire way home. His mental voice practically screaming in his skull as he gave his last change away to charity that this was worth it because _Katsuki Yu_ _u_ _ri is not a quitter!_

After losing even more of his money he'd practically booked it home. Yuuri had felt bad about leaving Victor behind but Victor loved talking and asking questions and doing stuff and those three things were on the top of Yuuri's list of things he didn't want to do right now. And so he found himself locked inside his own room. He skipped dinner, and spent a good portion of his evening laying flat on his bed wondering where things had gone wrong. Was he really doing this because he didn't want to disappoint Victor? Yes. So had he decided, but he _also_ did it because he had realized Victor was right... sort of. Yuuri had just placed his glasses on his bedside table and rolled over when he heard a gentle rapping at his door.

“Yuuri? Let's visit the baths together!”

Yuuri slowly turned and looked at the door. When he didn't answer, Victor knocked again. “Do you want to bathe with me?”

“Yes. One minute.” Yuuri lied. A bath did sound nice. But leaving the safety of his room meant he could get stuck in another bad situation.

Yuuri took a deep breath and slapped his own cheeks gently before he rolled over and stepped off his bed.

Yuuri groaned. During the few hours Yuuri had been in his room, the muscles in his legs had cooled down from training and stiffened up causing intense muscle aches. Yuuri awkwardly stepped around the room attempting to alleviate some of the discomfort before he pulled the door open.

Victor was right there. As the door opened Yuuri saw his expression morph from somewhat worried to excited. “Yuuri! Let's go,” he exclaimed, as if he hadn't actually expected Yuuri to join him. The man grabbed Yuuri's wrist and started guiding him towards the baths. Yuuri let himself be guided and prayed that things would work out.

Turns out, they didn't.

Everything had been fine, more than fine, for a while. Victor had taken Yuuri downstairs where they had undressed and stepped into the warm water. Yuuri sighed, feeling the heat soothe his aching legs. Victor had inspected Yuuri as the other man sank down into the bath water, an expression of bliss on his handsome face. Victor couldn't help but smile and when Yuuri sat back up against the edge of the bath again he'd started conversing with Yuuri once more.

Yuuri's mood seemed a lot better than this afternoon, and though he didn't talk much he listened to Victor closely. Victor just figured Yuuri was tired.

Yuuri was indeed tired, but he was also very happy he'd let victor drag him out into the baths. He inspected the beautiful, naked, exotic man sitting to his right and hummed when the man turned his beautiful summer sky eyes to him. Yuuri looked back into them, a lazy smile on his lips and got lost in them. His eyelids felt strangely heavy, but not so heavy that he had to close his eyes. So he just kept looking at Victor who seemed oblivious to the fact that Yuuri was inspecting him as if he was a marble statue in a museum.

After a while of silent listening and humming lazy responses Yuuri sank slightly deeper into the warm and steamy water, he lay his head back against the edge of the bath and draped one hand lazily on Victor's shoulder. Victor's skin seemed almost cool against Yuuri's fingers and without thinking about his actions he lazily traced patterns with his thumb over Victor's skin, leaving a shiny trail.

Victor who had been happily talking stopped mid-sentence and turned his head to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked away from his thumb on Victor's pale skin. Yuuri's lips parted and he sucked in air. He was overheating. Feeling limp in the water, drifting with Victor. The world around him seemed to drift away till it was just Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri felt like he had to tell Victor something, something nice. Tell him how thankful he was, how beautiful his eyes were, anything. But Yuuri had lost his tongue. Instead he just smiled at Victor, a big, loopy and lopsided grin.

Victor turned, his hand slipped into the water, glided over Yuuri's skin and settled on his back. Yuuri felt his heart beating in his skull. His skin felt like it was on fire. His eyes, which had been focused on Victor's eyes drifted down towards his lips, they were moving. Victor was speaking to him, and somewhere in the back of his head Yuuri could heard the sound of it. He had no idea what Victor was saying, so he stared at those lips, wishing they would stop moving so he could press his own lips against them. But they didn't stop moving and Yuuri looked at them. And then he looked back at Victor's eyes, they didn't look like he wanted him to. Victor looked at him with worry. Yuuri didn't really understand why, so he moved his head slowly and attempted to look around. Yuuri found the world spinning wildly, growing darker and darker. Yuuri closed his eyes to stop the spinning, and for a long time he didn't open them again.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again he was once against surrounded by darkness, but this time of a different kind. Soft moonlight drifted past his curtains. Yuuri was in his bed and he realized now that the relaxed state he had been in was actually him passing out. Yuuri sighed and sat up in his bed, he felt drowsy and heavy, but his mind was infinitely more clear than it had been when he was slowly sinking deeper in the hot water.

 _How embarrassing_ , Y u uri thought, _to pass out in front of Victor_. Yuuri slid his hands through his hair that was messy and knotted, but dry. He must have been in bed for a while. Yuuri let himself snuggle back into his pillow. His muscle ache had returned but aside from that Yuuri felt almost alright again. He turned his head and squinted at his alarm clock, almost midnight. Yuuri took a breath and sighed. His self-imposed challenge was almost over.

Somehow he'd gotten off easy. By passing out he'd lost at least 3 or 4 hours of the day. Imagine all the things he could have been asked. Yuuri went over a normal evening in his head. His father wouldn't bother him. The man would finish his work and watch television calmly, maybe drinking a beer and then go to bed. Yuuri's mother would communicate a lot more, ask him how his day was, offer his more food or a drink and maybe ask him to do some small chores. At least Yuuri didn't have to do those.

Lastly there was Victor, that man would ask Yuuri for all kinds of things. Even if Yuuri had been saying no to suggestions for months Victor would stubbornly keep asking. All sorts of questions he would ask Yuuri every day, and Yuuri would have to answer all of them with yes today. The questions would vary a little every day, so Yuuri wasn't sure which questions he'd escaped. There was only one question Victor would ask him every day.

“Yuuri, let's sleep together tonight!” Victor's voice echoed through Yuuri's head.

Victor would have asked him to spend the night in the same bed! Yuuri's eyes shot open wide and as if he'd been poked by an electric cattle prod Yuuri jumped up in bed. He gathered his pillow close against his chest. Yuuri would've actually spent the night in Victor's large bed, comforted by crisp white sheets. Pressed up against Victor's warm body.

Yuuri pressed his pillow against his chest. His shirt was hiked up slightly and he shivered feeling the cold night air against his skin. Yes, he was wearing pajama bottoms and a shirt, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold at night. Despite the cold air in the room Yuuri felt sweat gather on his forehead. _Sleep in Victor's bed_ , it echoed in his head.

Yuuri almost got back under his covers. He would heat up against and fall asleep in no time and he would have his strength back in the morning. He would return to his life as it would normally be.

But Yuuri didn't get back into bed. He turned his head towards his clock again. 23:56. Almost midnight, the glowing letters told him. Almost. But still today.

Yuuri pressed his eyes closed and took a gulp of fresh air and got out of his bed. The wooden floor was cold under his bare feet, but he didn't mind because it got him to start moving.

Yuuri shut down all thoughts, all possibility to worry and change his mind. At an even pace Yuuri left his room, wandered the halls and gently pulled Victor's door open.

There he was, buried in wonderfully white sheets, like an angel on a cloud. Victor slept calmly, his bare chest was exposed to the air Yuuri deemed cold, rising and sinking slowly. Victor was breathing calmly and evenly, deep in sleep.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment first, to take in how truly beautiful the man was. Aside from his own obsession with the man and his amazing talents he was also visually stunning. His ashy blonde hair reflected the moonlight and his pale skin seemed to glow in the cold moonlight. Victor's features were partially hidden in the shadows, but the parts of his face that were illuminated by moonlight were flawless, Victors jawline was tight and cast a strong shadow. And Victor's nose, which was pressed against a pillow was straight and narrow.

Yuuri hesitated in the doorway. Would Victor think he was a creep if he climbed into the bed? It was an odd thing for Yuuri to do, he was extremely aware of this. Yuuri pondered this conundrum and sighed. Maybe he should just turn around and return to his own bed, the worst thing to do was freak Victor out in the middle of the night and get thrown out.

Yuuri sighed and made to turn around.

“Yuuri? Are you alright? What are you doing here?”

Victor's voice was deep and raspy from sleeping. Yuuri watched in terror as the man in the bed sat up and inspected him. Yuuri stared at him, frozen in shock. He couldn't walk out now, but he couldn't stay either.

“Let me explain myself.” Yuuri stuttered. “I- I. You-” Yuuri stopped himself and took a deep breath. Victor was moving in the bed, setting his own feet on the floor and he came up to Yuuri. He took Yuuri by his upper arms and shook him gently.

“You've been acting strange all day. Are you alright?”

Yuuri nodded and looked up at Victor. He wanted to look and walk away when he saw how worried Victor was. His light eyebrows were drawn together in an unusual frown that didn't suit his carefree face at all.

“Yesterday you told me I never take an opportunity,” Yuuri started hesitantly. “You told me it wouldn't do me any harm to say yes to an opportunity once in a while.” Yuuri watched Victors eyebrows raise slightly, his look of worry changing into a shocked expression of disbelief.

“So... So that's what I did. All day I said yes. If someone asked me for something I said yes. That's why I skated to much, that's why we went out for lunch, and I paid and the donation and the bath and...”

“Wait” Victor interrupted “I said that?”

“Yes. Yes you did.”

“I did. Didn't I? I completely forgot.” Victor smiled at him sheepishly. “I really said that?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri mumbled lamely. “And you were extremely right. And I realized that if I hadn't passed out in the bath. That you would've asked me to... well, to spend the night in your bed. So I- Well I came over. Because it wasn't midnight yet.”

Victor had listened closely to Yuuri's entire retelling of the day and when Yuuri stopped speaking Victor whipped his head to his nightstand with such determination it made Yuuri jump.

Victor's eyes found his own clock. “One minute till midnight!”

Yuuri inspected Victor who turned his head back to Yuuri, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Quick Yuuri! I have to ask you something!”

Yuuri only nodded in response, unable to speak, shocked by Victor's sudden energy. The man might've just woken up, but he didn't seem tired anymore.

“Will you spend the night with me, Yuuri?”

“Yes.” Yuuri answered without skipping a beat. A surprised smile spread across his lips and Victor's face lit up. The man looked like he wanted to start hopping across the room, but then he grabbed onto Yuuri's arms tighter. Victor shook his head and behind him the clock struck midnight. Neither of the men in the room saw it happen, because neither of them cared.

“And Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

Yuuri stared at Victor, who was looking at him expectantly. Yuuri had to look away. His eyes suddenly on the floor. His fingers grabbed hold of the stretchy fabric of his pajama pants and pulling slightly.

“Yes.” Yuuri's answer was very silent, but Victor had been listening closely.

Victor's hands left Yuuri's shoulders and they gently cupped Yuuri's face. Well-manicured thumbs traced Yuuri's cheekbones and Yuuri looked back up at Victor who smiled at him with a carefree and gentle expression. Victor gently pulled Yuuri closer, the shorter man extending himself upwards and Victor hunching forward till their lips met. Victor kissed Yuuri softly, his lips pressed up against Yuuri’s gently. Victor pulled Yuuri against himself, one hand leaving Yuuri's cheeks to wrap around his body. Yuuri closed his eyes and shivered, Victor was warm and comforting. His lips were so incredibly soft and Yuuri wanted this. More of this. Yuuri placed his own hands on Victor. One hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him down slightly for more accessible kissing, his other hand was pressed softly against Victor's lower back. The kiss lasted for only a moment. A moment that was in hindsight too short before Victor pulled away.

“You’re freezing, Yuuri.”

Yuuri had lost all ability to speak, and when Victor started pulling him to bed he followed. He let Victor press him down on the mattress and he rested his head on the softest, fullest pillow he'd ever felt. Next to him Victor settled, his body slotted against Yuuri. One limber leg was thrown over Yuuri's waist and Victor wrapped one arm around Yuuri, his hand slipping under the shirt and settling on rapidly warming skin.

Yuuri was in heaven. He might actually be dead. Instead of worrying about the repercussions of his early demise he instead turned into Victor, pressing his nose into the hollow of his throat. Yuuri closed his eyes and relaxed in Victor's arms. If he hadn't been so relaxed already Yuuri might have jumped or struggled when he felt Victor press a soft kiss against the top of his head, but Yuuri accepted it. He was, after all, in heaven.

Yuuri pressed his own lips onto the skin right above Victors clavicle and kissed it softly before he pulled back.

“Goodnight Yuuri.”

Victor murmured it softly into dark hair and yawned, pressing Yuuri closer to his warm body.

Yuuri attempted to answer, but instead of saying _goodnight Victor_ he just mumbled nonsense against Victor's shoulder.

Victor chuckled once, but Yuuri didn't notice. Yuuri slept, and only seconds later Victor followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to wish Anne a merry Christmas.  
> I want to thank Marinda for Beta-reading.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment below. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
